Mildran:Bonus
- Gems cannot be used to revive once defeated. ---- *Susceptible to Sick *Susceptible to Injury after using Justice *''Destroyer Blade: Walkureid'' - 22 combo Dark attack on all foes & doubles (+1) hit count for 1 turn *''Ruin Blade: Belferius'' - 32 combo Dark attack on all foes & 20% boost to Atk for 2 turns *Every 3 turns **''Radiant Brink'' - 17 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe that deals 75-85% of HP as damage & removes all buffs. ***Targets in order: ****Lowest current HP ****Highest Def ****Highest Atk ****Highest HP ***'Warning: Radiant Brink will be used randomly if there is stealth type unit(s) on your team' *Turn 1 & when UBB is used **''Release Reaction'' - 22 combo Dark attack on all foes that deals 200% of HP as damage, reduces BB Atk by 300% & removes all buffs *At < 90% HP **''Revenge Guard Shift'' - 22 combo Dark attack on all foes, 90% damage reduction for 1 turn, reflects 100-120% of damage taken for 1 turn & reduces base BC drop rate by 80% and buffed BC drop rate by 100% for 1 turn **Next turn after Revenge Guard Shift ***''Guard Shift Release'' - 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes that deals 140-150% of HP as damage, reduces BB Atk by 300% for 2 turns & reduces BB gauge fill rate by 90% for 2 turns **When sparking 31 times turn after Revenge Guard Shift ***''"Ark brought down the foe's defense!"'' - Removes all buffs on self & 80% reduction in resistance to Injury for 3 turns *At < 70% HP **''Revenge Guard Shift'' - 22 combo Dark attack on all foes, 90% damage reduction for 1 turn, reflects 100-120% of damage taken for 1 turn & reduces base BC drop rate by 80% and buffed BC drop rate by 100% for 1 turn **Next turn after Revenge Guard Shift ***''Guard Shift Release'' - 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes that deals 140-150% of HP as damage, reduces BB Atk by 300% for 2 turns & reduces BB gauge fill rate by 90% for 2 turns **When sparking 31 times turn after Revenge Guard Shift ***''"Ark brought down the foe's defense!"'' - Removes all buffs on self & 80% reduction in resistance to Injury for 3 turns *At < 50% HP and every 10 turns onward **''Overdrive'' - 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns ***UBB is allowed during this turn only **Next turn after Overdrive ***''Force of Brave'' - 26 combo enormous (600%) Dark attack on all foes, , 60% damage reduction for 3 turns & 25% boost to Atk of Dark types for 3 turns ****If 20% HP threshold is reached in the same turn, Force of Brave will be delayed to the turn after Justice (75% UBB Mitigation recommended) *At 20% HP **''"Now...let's see if you can survive this relentless attack!"'' - 100% damage reduction for 1 turn & 100% reduction in resistance to Injury for 3 turns ***UBB allowed for this turn only **Next turn after "Now...let's see if you can survive this relentless attack!" ***''Justice'' - 32 combo enormous (1100%) Dark attack on all foes. (100% UBB Mitigation recommended) ---- *5 Gems, 1 Sphere Frog and Twin Stones on first clear |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}